Rosey and Ari's Journey
by saratwi
Summary: This story is amazing. It's about Ari, Rosey, Ash, and Gary setting out on their pokemon journey together. Written by Lucy and Sarah. You will love it! AshxOC, GaryxOC.
1. Grumpy Old Man Mood Swings

**A/N from Sarah;**

**This story was written by me and my friend Lucy. Rosey is my OC, so everytime it's her POV, it means I wrote it. Whenever it's Ari's POV, Lucy wrote it, because that's her OC. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or Gary or Ash. The only thing i own in this story, is Rosey. And Lucy owns Ari.**

**Well, i'm not sure if it's good, and if i should keep going. But i think i'm gonna, so please just comment and tell me what you think.**

**A/N from Lucy;**

**This Was Super Fun To Write With My Wifey So Plz Suggest Anything.**

**Also! If You Want An OC In This Story, Plz Just Review And Tell Us What They Look Like & Personality Plus What Pokemon You Want And ALL THAT JAZZ:)**

**And Just To Let You Know, We DID Spell The Word "Spazzz" Correctly, You Just Didn't Know Cuz Of The...Ummm...INTENSITY Of It:)**

**Bye~!**

**LOTS OF LOVE FROM LUCY AND SARAH **

**Rosey's POV:**

'Ahh,' I thought as I stepped out of my moving truck taking in a wiff of the sweet smell of Pallet Town. I still don't understand why my dad got a moving van, it's not like we brought much with us Anyways, it's my 10th birthday today, and about a week ago, when my great uncle Oak heard I was gonna be ten, he said he had the perfect gift, and insisted we come move into his mansion. I was excited for three reasons.

Reason one, he lives in a fucking MANSION! 'Nuff said. Second of all, I was super stoked to see Gary Oak, my cousin! We haven't seen eachother since we were little, and it got me excited. Finally, Uncle Oak has a surprise for me. That's self explanatory. Considering he was rich, it had to be something great. Maybe it was a Pokemon! If so, I hope it's a Sandshrew.

Anyway, my dad's been super secretive about it, and the reason I'm pretty sure it's a Pokemon, is that recently, Oak asked me what my favorite Pokemon was, and everytime I mention Pokemon, my dad gets all defensive. Also, my uncle is the famous Pokemon Professor Oak, and ten is the age most trainers start their journey.

I'd been so lost in thought, I hadn't realized Gary was talking to me.

"-and it was amazing!" Gary stopped I assumed he had been talking about a girl.

"Sounds really amazing Gary, now where's your gramps?" I asked.

He groaned, "Gramps in his nerd cave. I assume you remember where it is? Doesn't matter, I gotta go with anyways."

"What for?"

"Does it matter? There'll be two other kids too. Don't worry little 'cuz," he smirked.

As if! So, I just walked with him to the lab for a while. When I walked in, I saw a really cute boy with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. I have to say, he was quite attractive. He kind of blushed when he noticed me admiring him.

He smiled, "Hi, I'm Ash."

"Uhh.. I.. er.." I stuttered.

Gary chimed in, "She's Rosey," I blushed, "I mean, her name's Rosey, I wasn't pointing out that she's blushing, cause that's obvious."

Of course, I blushed even more. He never gives up a chance to make me look bad. But I felt a little better when I noticed that Ash was blushing too.

"Alright, enough with the failed flirting you guys." Said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned, while still blushing furiously, to see a very pretty girl with emerald green eyes, well one was covered with an eyepatch, and black hair with blue tips. She was hott. Just sayin'. I just hope she's not Ash's girlfriend or something. Cause that would be hard to compete with.

I walked up to her, "Hi, I'm Rosey," I smiled.

For a minute, she just looked at me, then she giggled, "I'm Ari. Short for Arianna. Nice to meet you."

"You too…So do you have any idea what we're doing here?"

"Nope. The only one who does, it Gary," I noticed her blush when she mentioned his name, which reassured me she wasn't with Ash. Unless, she's a whore and is dating both of them(:

"Professor Oak said it was a surprise," Ash added shyly, smiling.

"And that it is," exclaimed a new, but definitely familiar voice.

"Uncle Oak!" I yelled embracing him, "I missed you. How've you been?"

"Now, now Rosey. We can discuss this later. I'm sure you and your friends-with the exception of Gary-would like to know why you're here. Am I wrong?"

We all shook our heads and smiled anxiously.

"Now, do you all remember when I asked you what you're favorite Pokemon is?" We all nodded again, "Well, that was for a reason. I went out of my way to get those Pokemon for you. And boy, for Gary and Ari, it was not an easy task."

Now I was anxious! I was gonna get a fucking Sandshrew! I kinda wondered what Gary and Ari wanted that was so hard to find. And what did Ash want?

"Well since it's Rosey's birthday today, she gets hers first. Here's the Sandshrew you told me you loved."

I'd totally forgotten it was my birthday! Who cares? This is the best fucking day of my life. As soon as he handed me the Pokeball, I released Sandshrew. He would be traveling with me.

"Now, Ash, since you've been so quiet, here's yours. But I must warn you, Pikachu is very difficult to train, so be careful."

"Woohoo, Pikachu! Finally!" Ash released his Pikachu from his Pokeball and hugged it close. It electrocuted him.

Aww, he's so cute when he's being shocked by Pikachu! I bet he'd be good with kids..no silly stalker thoughts.. O.o

**Ari's POV:**

As Ash and Rosey spazzzed out about their new Pokemon, Professor Oak grabbed the other two Pokeballs and smiled and me and Gary. He stepped towards Gary and handed him one of them.

"Here you go Gary. It's just what you wanted," He said smiling, kinda like a creeper but that's just my opinion.

Gary opened the Pokeball and an Eevee popped out and Gary began to flip.

"Holy crap! Thanks Gramps! It's awesome!" he exclaimed, "Awesome, just like me," he added, winking at me.

I almost fainted but I caught myself and just blushed.

"And for you Ari, you made it a little hard to get yours but I did," Professor Oak explained as he handed me the last Pokeball

I eagerly opened it and out popped…. SNORLAX!

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A FUCKING SNORLAX!" I screamed, jumping on it's stomach. "Professor I would kiss you but I don't want old guy cootys, 'cause that's nasty!" I said, smiling sweetly, hoping he wasn't offended. (He was, but oh well xD)

"Well now that you all have your Pokemon, and none of you goddamn brats know how to say thank you, GET THE HELL OUT!" he yelled getting annoyed at our presence.

"Old man mood swings! Run!" Gary yelled and we all got our asses out of there as he threw our extra Pokeballs and Pokedexes at us.

"Grumpy old bastard," I muttered picking up my Pokeballs and Pokedex

Gary chuckled and winked, "By the way Ari, you wanna chill with me sometime?" he asked.

I blushed majorlyl, but shook my head. "Maybe when me and Rosey are done getting to know eachother and becoming best friends," I said, grabbing her arm and walking of, her stumbling in surprise.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed as I continued to pull her away.


	2. Related? How!

_**A/N from Lucy; Hello Ladies and Gents! I wrote this Chapter So I Decided To Upload It! :) Its a Super STORT chapter explaining How Gary And Rosey are Related And How Ash and Ari Are related:)**_

_**Hope You Like it! Plz Review and we Don't Own Pokemon Cuz if We Did...It would NOT be A Kids Show *Smirks Evilly***_

_**Also If You Want in On The Action Of mine And Sarah's Story (AKA An OC In It) Plz Just Tell Us the Info About That OC And we Will Put Him/Her Into the Wonderful Story!**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE FROM SARAH AND LUCY! AKA Mrs. Castellan and iLoveYouGrrl xD**_

**Ari's POV:**

As Rosey and I walked to go to Celadon city on our journey together as best friends, we heard people talking up head of us. I began to speed up and Rosey eagerly followed, also wondering who it was and if we knew them. As we came closer, we saw it was Ash and Gary sitting by a small lake talking about us.

"I mean how could I NOT like Ari? She is so hot!" Gary exclaimed smiling. "But you should totally go out with my cousin bro. I can tell she TOTALLY digs you," Gary continued.

"I don't know man…," Ash said hesitantly.

I looked at Rosey and her eyes were filled with worry. "Rosey, don't worry. He's just saying that to sound cool to Gary. He likes you a lot okay?" I whispered, smiling at her sweetly.

"How do you know?" she whispered back.

"He's my step-brother. I know him better than anyone else," I whispered proudly.

"Really? How are you guys step brother and sister?" Rosey asked as we walked away from them and set up our own camp for the night a little bit away from where the boys were.

"Well, when Ash's mom was pregnant with Ash for about a month, his dad went and slept with my horrible slut of a mother. He felt horrible about it and told Ash's mom about it and he only did it because he was scared and he ended up getting my mother pregnant also. So he took me once I was born and I grew up with Ash and his mom, my step mother. Then Ash's and my dad had to go do something for Pokémon reasons so yeah," I explained as we sat near our now made tent, thanks to Rosey for multitasking by listening to me and putting it up.

"Oh! Well that makes sense now!" Rosey said smiling.

"Yeah. So which side of the family are you and Gary cousins?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know," she said smiling sweetly. "We just are cousins."

We both laughed and giggled the rest of the night until we fell asleep.


	3. The Deal

**Heyyyy It's Me again! (Sarah). I'm really sorry the chapters have been so short lately, but I'll try to make the next one pretty long, though that probably won't work out too well. But please don't be a hater! Even if it sucks, me and Lucy have been working really hard on it, so R&R(:**

**Well, TaTa for now! I'll try to update ASAP. Probably later tonight...who knows?**

**Lots of Love, Lucy and Sarah!  
><strong>

**Rosey's POV:**

"So, Ari. Do you really think Ash likes me? I mean…it doesn't seem like it," I asked.

"I already told you! He only said what he said to impress Gary. I can tell when my half-brother likes a girl. And quite frankly, he fuckin' digs you!" Ari practically screamed that last part, "Anyways, I'm gonna swing by my place to get some stuff and check in with Delia. Then we can head off, 'Kay?"

I nodded. I couldn't help wondering as she left… What were Gary and Ash up to right now?

**Meanwhile….**

**Ash's POV:**

"ARI ARI BLAH BLAH PITY ME," is all I hear when Gary rambles. Which, in case you haven't noticed, is what he's doing right now. I wish he would just realize that Ari does like him and she's just playing hard-to-get.

"Hey Gary! I have problems too, ya know!" I yelled.

"Like what? At least you aren't crushing on a girl who acts like she doesn't know you exist!"

"Yeah? Well I'm sure it's a hell of a lot easier to talk to the girl you like than it is for me!" I could feel myself blushing as I gave myself away after trying to act cool for him all that time.

"Wait…who the hell do you like?" He chuckled, "Oh boy. Don't tell me…Rosey?"

I blushed, "Well…"

"HA! I knew it! And all that time you denied it. Trust me bro, my cousin's totally cool, and I can tell she likes you a lot," he said, causing me to blush even more.

"Wow. I usually try to act so cool around you. But I guess it feels much better to just be able to tell you how I feel. It's good to have someone around to talk to. I mean, I'd tell Ari about this kinda stuff…but you know her and her big mouth!"

"I always did love her big mouth…." Gary said, daydreaming, "So what do you think I should do man? I'll make you a deal. You talk to Ari for me, and I'll talk to Rosey. 'Kay?"

I nodded, smiling, "Deal."


	4. Finally Leaving, But First

**_A/N: Hey Guys! Its Lucy Again! Sorry It Took So Long For Chapter Four, Just Busy With Life And Junk. And I Had To Battle A Giant Squid For The Last PopTart. :)  
>Anyways, Hope You Like It. Once Again We Don't Own Pokemon Or Any Of The Characters Except for Rosey And Ari Blah Blah Blah.<em>**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>Lucy And Sarah! xD<br>_****  
><strong>

**Ari's POV**

As Rosey and I walked down the road to say good-bye to Delia, I saw Ash and Gary ahead walking towards us. "Hey Rosey, I got an idea!" I whispered as we continued to walk. She leaned in to hear what I had to say. "Okay, since you like my bro I'll talk to him for you. And since Gary is your cousin you talk to him for me. Okay?"

"That's genius! Jeez Ari. I never knew you were this smart," Rosey whispered, smiling sweetly.

I laughed. "Well I guess I got my hooker of a mother's good looks and I got my dad's brains!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at my best friend.

We both began to laugh as we came up to Ash and Gary who were also laughing. "Hey guys," I greeted. I hugged Ash then whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you later. By the way, what were you and Gary laughing about?"

Ash nodded slightly and whispered back, "So do I. And Gary was being a pervert and it was really funny."

I giggled and withdrew from the hug. "So what's going on Gary?" I asked. _I really hope Rosey was right about Gary ACTUALLY liking me,_ I thought, my heart fluttering faster and faster each second I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Nothin' much. Just gonna start on our journey. How about you, sexy?" Gary replied, acting all cool, calm, and collected like usual. He was always so calm, never gets angry.

"Going to Delia's before going on our journey also." I smiled at him the grabbed Rosey by the wrist, interrupting her conversation with Ash about how much they like Pokémon. _Nerds. But I gotta love 'em,_ I thought smiling to myself. "Come on, Rose. Let's hurry and check on Delia so we can get out of here soon," I said, pulling her with me as I began to walk away. "Oh! And Ashy-boy! Meet up with me later so we can talk, Okay?" I called then winked at Gary seductively. _Wait… Why the hell did I just do that? Oh my god I'm an IDIOT! _

"Okay Ar-Ar! Will do! Where do you wanna meet?" he called back. He looked at his friend and Gary was blushing deeply.

"How about… The gates before you leave Pallet Town! Me and Rosey won't take long so just meet us there, okay?" I yelled. "Well we gotta go! See you in a little bit! Love you bro!"

"Love you too Sis! We'll be waiting there! And Gary is really impatient so you better hurry up!" Gary hit Ash and Rosey and I began to laugh as we ran to Delia's house to say good-bye.

"Arianna, you've been like the daughter I never had. And I'm going to miss you," Delia said, hugging me tightly.

"You're like the mom I never had. I love you Delia—I mean Mom," I replied, hugging her back just as tight, not wanting to let go but knowing I had to so I can start my journey.

"Well I guess I should let you and Rosey go. But please be safe," she said, withdrawing from our hug.

"I will. You be safe too, okay? Don't want my mama to be captured by a creeper or a hobo." My eyes began to tear up and become watery.

"I will, love. But you have to promise me something Arianna. You have to look after Ash. He's so irresponsible and immature and I don't want to bail him out of jail." Her face was so serious and stern I was afraid for my life a little bit. But knowing Delia she was only looking out for her son.

"I promise I will. Ms. Rosey over here likes Ash and since I'm hanging with her for the journey, we'll all probably gonna go together," I explained, making Rosey blush in the process.

"Okay. Well have a good trip! Be back soon and change your underwear and bra every day," she said, smiling while wiping away her tears.

"Okay I will. See you later Mom," I said, hugging her again then walked out the door with Rosey to start out adventure finally.

As Rosey and I walked towards the gate of Pallet Town, I thought of something funny. "Hey Rosey, you know what time it is?" I exclaimed, getting my bro-fist ready.

"Hellz yeah! It's ADVENTURE TIME!" she yelled, bro-fisting me.

We both started laughing as we came up on the gates. I looked around and couldn't see Ash or Gary anywhere in site. "Where the FUCK did those two go?" I yelled, putting major emphasis on the word _Fuck_.

"Dammit. Now we'll never know," Rosey muttered silently, hanging her head.

"Rose, don't be sad! They probably just had to pee or something! They'll be here soon," I said, trying to cheer her up.

Then we heard some rustling in the bushes and Ash yelling, "Jeez Gary you take long pisses!"

Rosey and I looked at each other and busted out in laughter. We both fell to the ground, holding our stomachs as we continued to laugh.

As the boys came out of the bushes, their first site was of us laughing on the ground, tears coming out of our eyes from laughing so hard. Once we stopped laughing, which took forever, we got back to our feet, wiped the tears away, and brushed the dirt off our bodies and clothes.

"So what's up guys?" Rosey asked smiling.

"Nothing. Just waiting here for you guys," Ash replied, smiling back at her.

"Well thanks for waiting for us. Now come on Ash. I need to talk to you," I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the forest. "Okay, you need to ask out Rosey. NOW," I whispered, letting go of his wrist.

"WHAT! Does she like me?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Just shut up and do it Ash! I know you like her so just ask her out!"

"Fine. But only if you ask out Gary," he said, leaning against a tree.

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Ugh fine. But you have to ask Rosey first!" I said then ran out of the forest before he could argue. _I am so AWESOME!_


	5. I'm sorry

**Sorry…I'm discontinuing this story. The person I was writing it with…well, we aren't gonna be writing it together anymore. So I just decided there was no point in continuing..I'm sorry if any of you were actually enjoying the story. I might start a different one, by myself. Once again, I'm very sorry.**


End file.
